5 Fragmentos de un divorcio
by Nikki Houshi
Summary: El cansancio del silencio atrapa a Endou y a Natsumi descubriendo que tal vez no son el uno para el otro y que han cometido demasiados errores
1. Fragmento uno

5 Fragmentos de un divorcio

* * *

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level 5

* * *

_**Fragmento uno: Ruptura**_

_Motivos: los más simples _

Tristemente la manecilla del reloj no para. Y una decisión tomada siempre lleva a una consecuencia, ya sea buena o mala. Para dos personas el cometer un acierto o un error como el matrimonio a sabiendas de que la cosa tendrá un determinado final puede ser el acierto más grande de su vida aun cuando dicho final sea fatal o no, no es de esperarse que la grieta se vaya forzando con el tiempo.

Que el suspiro cansado se escuche en el rincón de la cocina.

Que el tintineo de los cubiertos se una melodía monótona preludio a la tormenta.

Que el penetrante olor a tensión en el aire sea cortado con expresiones sarcásticas.

Y los remordimientos, recuerdos, palabras no dichas, palabras escritas a destinatarios no aludidos, pensamientos inconclusos y sobre todo cansancio, corta el hilo de la desesperación del miedo.

-Ah!...¡Natsumi! eso sabe asqueroso-gritó escupiendo lo que la chica le había ofrecido.

-¡Qué!, ¡Endou!-estaba confundida, a Endou siempre le había gustado lo que ella le cocinaba, de repente, la había rechazado, sería que tal vez, estuviera desanimado o algo así.

-Endou, ¿No tienes hambre?

-¿Hambre?, muero de hambre, pero eso que cocinaste es intragable.

-¡Qué raro!

-¡Raro!, por favor Natsumi, tu comida siempre sabe terrible, es asquerosa, pero creo que hoy realmente te esforzaste en hacerla mal, parece como si cada día te empeñaras más en hacer mi vida un sufrimiento.-Gritó Endou fuera de sus casillas.

-Endou…-jamás había escuchado que Endou le gritara de esa forma, generalmente le decía cosas como "te esforzaste", "te quedó muy bien", "rico" o "comería lo que fuera". De repente le había levantado la voz, y le había dicho cosas terribles, por un momento quedó consternada le dolían sus palabras, pero si creía que iba a llorar como una damita en peligro se podía olvidar de eso, por mucho que sus palabras la lastimaran ella no le dejaría ver aquel dolor, Natsumi Raimon tenía su orgullo.

-Endou, ¿Te sientes mal o algo así?, si es así bien puedes decirlo en vez de explotar así frente a mí, créeme cuando te digo que no voy a aguantar semejantes desplantes de tu parte.

-Si quieres que te lo diga, bien, sabes ya no soporto vivir así, siempre contigo…

"_me encantaría quedarme contigo para siempre, Natsumi"_

-Detesto la forma en la que todos los días al llegar a casa te encuentro en la puerta lista para recibirme como si siempre me estuvieras esperando…

"-_Sabes, que me quedaría contigo pasara lo que pasara Endou"_

-Siempre con tu alegría, y para colmo todo siempre perfecto y ordenado, es que nada te puede quedar mal, eres símbolo de la perfección…

"_-Por eso me gusta tu forma de ser, Natsumi"_

-Pero claro si se trata de comida, haces esta cosa, por eso ni siquiera uso el anillo -señaló el plato sobre la mesa.

-¡Cállate! Endou, deja de decir esas tonterías, si eso pensabas de un principio tal vez hubiera sido mejor que te alejaras de mí.

-Ojalá hubiera sido más inteligente, así no habría cambiado a Kino por ti, y tampoco me hubiera casado contigo.- la cara de la chica cambió súbitamente de enfado a una seriedad de hielo, sutilmente levantó la mano y con una gran fuerza la estrelló contra el rostro del joven moreno, sin siquiera perturbarse.

-Entonces que así sea, ¡¿Tú que podías querer de mí?! , pero la muy ingenua de mi creyó en lo que me decías, Endou no te quiero ver más, ve tras Kino, o quien más te guste, pero una cosa si te dejo bien clara, una vez que has dicho todo esto no hay vuelta atrás será mejor que cruces ése umbral y no vuelvas.

-Natsumi…-el chico la miro fuera de sí, ella era Natsumi Raimon, la chica que siempre creyó en él, la mujer que siempre estuvo apoyándolo para que subiera en el mundo del futbol, y aunque no le gustase mucho que él se desgastase tanto en un partido ahí estaba ella para animarlo. Pero él era Endou, el marido que solo pensaba en futbol, siempre especuló que tal vez no debió de haberse casado, su único amor era para el futbol, pero el estar con Natsumi era tan diferente y reconfortante, tan maravilloso como el mismo deporte, si no es que más. Además en cierto sentido era mejor que se separaran de una buena vez, por el bien de ella, jamás soportaría ver el desprecio en sus cara una vez que se diera cuenta que él no era el chico para ella, alguien que no podía darle los lujos y la atención que ella se merecía, él solo era un hombre no el príncipe que ella necesitaba.

* * *

_¡Hola a todos los lectores! como ya se habrán dado cuenta este es un nuevo proyecto mío, constará de 5 historias cortas. Y no es como mis anteriores creaciones, aquí pondré tanto NatsuEn como anti-NatsuEn (más anti-NatsuEn que nada) Es uno de mis últimos proyectos, además de terminar mis historias pendientes._

_Esta historia esta dedicada a mary-animeangel y a lexie annastumi asakura kido (espero les guste)  
_

_Más que nada dedico un agradecimiento a ustedes y a quienes me han apoyado en historias anteriores._

_gracias_


	2. fragmento dos

5 Fragmentos de un divorcio

* * *

Inazuma eleven no me pertenece

* * *

**Fragmento dos: Engaños**

_Motivos: amante_

Los labios de él recorrieron la fina curva del cuello de ella, la sensual silueta se retorcía de placer bajo las competentes manos del amante. Enardecido colocó sus dedos dentro del punto de placer de la mujer provocando un alarido complaciente que a su ego le elevaba con orgullo y a su instinto lo incitaba a seguir sin parar, pero para su memoria fue un sonido no reconocible.

Hundió sus hábiles y fuertes manos en la cabellera de su compañera susurrando palabras indescifrables a su oído; siempre exento de palabras sentimentales, eran palabras en su más puro estado de lujuria.

Y de nuevo la parte viril de su cuerpo le exigió una satisfacción que solamente la consumación final podría aliviar.

Su parte consiente le decía que era perfecta que era la persona que siempre había deseado tener en la cama. Una mujer receptiva y dispuesta, una mujer amable y dulce bajos sus caricias una mujer que lo conocía bien tanto en lo sentimental, pues se conocían desde su infancia, como en lo físico. Pues no era la primera vez que salían, aquella rutina ya llevaba repitiéndose poco más que cuatro de años.

Una experiencia que ya formaba parte de la vida rutinaria del que ahora era un hombre. Porque en otro tiempo no había sido más que un muchacho. Un partido tras otro, un entrenamiento tras otro.

Nada causaba más satisfacción a su vida a sus 26 años. Su escape, su abandono y su placer. El desahogo, la meta y el objetivo de ser mejor en un deporte. El soccer. Siempre había sido su fascinación y emoción de toda la vida. Amigos había hecho a lo largo de su vida que jamás abandonaría la parte de su corazón que le pertenecía a su tan querido deporte, había dado todo por aquel deporte y no pensaba dejar que algo tan preciado se le escapase.

Pero fuera del eso, como hombre había sido entrenado por el tiempo en las artes del sexo. Y su compañera lo sabía mejor que nadie. Sabía que después de la ducha que se daba después del entrenamiento en el campo era su momento de dedicarle tiempo a ella y a nadie más y eso la satisfacía más que cualquier caricia del mundo.

A él le parecía conformar aquella situación, y prefería ignorar cualquier pensamiento externo a aquel momento que vivía en la cama de aquella habitación de hotel, no era un hotel barato ni sucio al contrario.

La excitación avanzaba arremolinada en un mar vertiginoso y proclamó como suyo el cuerpo de su compañera de un empuje.

-Y pasó lo de siempre-

La luz de la Luna de infiltraba como una intrusa por la ventana descubriendo a uno solo de los amantes como queriéndole mostrar lo que se negaba a si mismo el hombre. Su carne, su cuerpo y su instinto le habían animado a aquello. Pero dos de sus sentidos no habían sido engañados, su olfato no reconocía el aroma de ninguna mujer, ni siquiera el que ahora envolvía en sus brazos las despreciaba. Y su tacto sentía rasposa la piel que tocaba a pesar de que la verdadera tesitura de esa piel era tan suave como la seda. Y la luz de la ventana terminó por convencer a su tercer sentido de que era aquello sus ojos eliminaron la imagen mental que hasta ahora se venía prefabricando en su imaginación substituyéndola por la mujer que tenía ahora delante.

A pesar de que sabía que con una palabra haría aquella imagen que le llenaba de placer regresara no la pronunció. Cerró nuevamente los ojos y trato de hacer lo que tenía que hacer con aquella mujer por pura caballerosidad y necesidad de calmar un instinto.

Y es que para él así tenía que ser el sexo.

Al otro lado de la ciudad el acto cínico de dos amantes repetía los mismos trazos sin paro alguno, y la pasión era, si se podía, aun mayor que la de los amantes anteriores. Sudaban pues el calor era insoportable.

Las blancas manos recorrían el fino vello del pecho bronceado de su amante y besaba con abandono los labios de quien era la persona más pasional que había conocido.

Era una sincronización y armonía de movimientos perfecta que denotaba que conocían aquella danza pasional con experta memoria. Y no era de esperarse más pues se repetía desde hacía más de un par de años.

Las caderas sensuales de su amante se restregaban contra ella con urgencia y las manos volaban de aquí a allá con completo permiso, sin pudor, sin recato, sin ternura.

No era más que la unión tribal de cuerpos en celo. Mientras sus rojizos labios de apoyaban sobre la vena que palpitaba en el cuello de su compañero ella abrió uno de sus ojos mostrando unas preciosas orbes rojizas dilatadas por el deseo.

Las respiraciones agitadas no parecían llegar a sus oídos ni siquiera parecía reconocer sus ya casi incontables gemidos que ella misma producía. La genialidad del momento no se esfumaba puesto que con el tiempo que había adquirido con la práctica le permitía abandonarse a las sensaciones y no al sentimiento.

Y su mente solo conservaba dos ideas, era a él a quien quería tener dentro de sí y que quería que apagaran la llama de su deseo ahora.

Besó con rapidez el rostro de quien en esos momentos la arrojaba de contra la puerta hacía la cama y agradeció por esos segundos de olvido. Y agradeció infinitamente que fuera él quien apaciguase sus deseos más obscuros. Lo dejó tocar su cara nívea, lo dejó contemplar sus ojos, lo dejó besar su cuello lamer sus senos, tocar su intimidad con empeño mientras hundía el rostro en sus rizos rojizos.

Y al final con un perfecto agarre le permitió la entrada a su cuerpo. Sin ningún atisbo de dignidad o ternura, lo tomó del naciente cabello de la nuca haciéndolo unir sus miradas.

La atravesó un rayo de calor.

Y fue aquello tan revelador como la luz de la luna. Su carne, su cuerpo y su instinto le habían animado a aquello. Pero dos de sus sentidos no habían sido engañados, su olfato no reconocía el aroma. Y su tacto sentía rasposa la piel que tocaba a pesar de que la verdadera tesitura de esa piel era tan suave como la seda. La luz de sus ojos no era lo que quería ver ni había estado esperando. Lo besó con felicidad y amargura.

Y es que para ella así tenía que ser el sexo.

Minutos después la mirada café de Mamoru Endou se pasó por el entorno y le pareció cómico ver el lujo que lo rodeaba. La suite más cara del hotel. Champán y fresas regadas con descuido y un cuerpo caliente acurrucado a su costado.

Y era risible porque nada tenía que ver con su primera vez. Nada que ver con la destartalada cama en la que había poseído a la que ahora era su esposa ni nada que ver la luz casi extinta de las velas que titilaban débiles a los pies de la cama con aquella bombilla neón que prendió periódicamente cada tres segundos de la habitación del motel de paso aquel día de verano a los 16 años.

Y había que admitirlo el lugar era mejor, la comida era mejor, el día era mejor, la edad era mejor. Y la mujer era diez veces o mil veces mejor.

Su amante una mujer más sensual, deliciosa y su voz consiente le dijo que la necesitaba o la amaba.

La sortija matrimonial que había dejado de lado le repugnaba, no soportaba tener que ponérsela de nuevo pero no quería preguntas de curiosos ni numeritos. Pero nada de aquello, de aquella aventura era correcto pero no le importaba.

Lo que importaba era que no había tenido un clímax satisfactorio por enésima vez en aquellos 4 años. Y no era porque ella no era Natsumi se dijo mentalmente, era porque no había tenido el cuidado de correr las cortinas.

A sabiendas de que era una mentira.

Minutos después la mirada rojiza de Natsumi Endou se paso por el apartamento de su compañero de cama. Su mejor amigo y el mejor amigo de su esposo. Y le pareció chistoso el hecho de que fuera él quien llenara su cama.

Ironías de la vida mejores amigos haciéndose el favor entre sí. Ya no era una sino cuatro personas en discordia. Y lo mejor de todo era que ya no le importaba.

Tenía un cuerpo caliente y dispuesto que calmara su sed primitiva y no necesitaba más pues le amaba. Si, su cinismo había llegado a niveles insospechados e incomprensibles para la chica que fue una vez a sus catorce años. Pero el tiempo nos cambia a todos y ella era la prueba fehaciente de ello.

Su ser se estiraba complacido y contento. Nada que ver con las noches en vela a las que lo había sometido tres años atrás esperando a que alguien quien no quería compartir su cama llegara, ni a los llantos incesantes que había tenido que someter en una sola lágrima. Miró con una sonrisa su alianza de

Y es que ahora prefería enloquecer a su cuerpo en la sedante sensación de placer. Se dijo que la razón por la que el efecto era tan corto no era porque aquel hombre no era Endou. Sino porque seguramente hacía demasiado calor.

A sabiendas de que era una mentira.

* * *

Hola!

No me odien por favor sé que los fans del NatsuEn estarán a punto de lincharme más aún cuando confiese que estoy orgullosa por primera vez de una de mis creaciones. Pero creanme que tengo motivos para hacerlos sufrir.

Como única disculpa solo les puedo decir que aunque no lo crean siempre que escribo algo (aun en mis historias anteriores) sale algo como esto solo que como no quiero finales amargos y los endulso un poco para un final feliz.

Pero les prometo que si siguen leyendo la historia me perdonaran (o eso espero) si doy explicaciones ahora ya no será tan divertido

hasta ahora agradesco su apoyo incondicional a: **FeNiXD , angylopéz y a Richy Escorpy**

**Garcias y hasta pronto**


	3. fragmento tres

**5 Fragmentos de un divorcio**

* * *

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece**

* * *

**Fragmento tres: Anillos**

_Motivo: La Carta_

Terminaba ansioso la última vuelta a la cancha para poder despedirse del entrenamiento. En su carrera nada parecía afectarle tanto como el aire que limpiaba las impurezas de su mente. El ejercicio evitaba que gastara su mente en repasar una y otra vez un mismo argumento o varios y se concentraba en el contraer y flexionar de sus músculos.

Salió de la ducha satisfecho bromeando con sus compañeros de equipo sin quitar una sonrisa de su rostro. Entre bromas y comentarios termino por ser el último en salir, después de rechazar un ofrecimiento de rechazar la oferta de sus amigos para salir algún centro nocturno se dispuso a vestirse. Pero antes, un amable Kido se giró sacando algo de su bolsillo y se lo entregó en mano no sin dejar unas palabras al aire "_Llego esta mañana para ti". _Tras un par de comentarios sobre la noche que tenía por delante un Kido de 27 años abandonó la estancia.

El chico de cabello y ojos castaños lo miró irse con una sonrisa en el rostro. Las gotas de agua caliente aun se deslizaban con libertad entre sus cabellos color chocolate y sus ojos brillantes dejaban salir un aura de satisfacción.

Se desperezó con lentitud estirando su largo y esbelto cuerpo contrayendo su atlética figura sin pudor pues lo único que llevaba encima era aquella toalla blanca anudada en torno a su cintura.

Miró lo que tenía en mano; una carta. Y no creía que eso le llamase la atención aunque contuviese un boleto premiado de lotería dentro. Sonrió encantado por la idea y extendió el brazo para enviarlo directo a la basura.

Pero el timbrazo de su teléfono móvil lo distrajo de su objetivo, contestando a la chica en curso (como la llamaban sus amigos) a sabiendas de que era la misma desde hacía cinco años. Tras un intercambio de palabras fugaces y sin emoción alguna concretaron otro encuentro, así sin más cínico intercambio de sexo rutinario de viernes.

No sabía cuando se había vuelto algo tan clínico y desmoralizado. La emoción de los primeros dos días de su aventura con ella no fueron más que una cruel burla a sus sentidos que ahora se reían en su cara diciéndole que si él había comenzado con aquello ahora tendría que soportarlo como hombre.

Colgando el auricular se dijo que era hora de deshacerse de dicha toalla para acudir al encuentro de siempre en el lujoso hotel.

Pero la carta seguía ahí en su mano como una burla del destino al observarla con fijeza se dio cuenta del tono inusual que había utilizado Kido al referirse a aquel objeto. La mirada inquisitiva del moreno le había alcanzado aún a través de las gruesas gafas de lentes verdes.

Y le pico la curiosidad, se detuvo a leer el remitente y cayó como un peso en su corazón, más aun su mente no se daba cuenta de que se trataba, la dirección de Japón y el remitente de una junta de abogados no le decían nada a su yo consiente.

Sentado en una banca de metal del vestidor se dispuso a abrir la carta con extrema calma. Y leyó el contenido con parsimonia. Lastimeramente el tan bien redactado texto no alcanzó a ser leído en su totalidad ya que el destinatario del papel vio nublada su vista por la obscuridad inmediata.

Se dijo que aquella obscuridad no eran lágrimas y que no era el azote a su corazón una muestra de debilidad.

Que clase de demonio era esa mujer que no podía dejarlo en paz de una buena vez, era una bruja, una bestia, un abominable fantasma, su terror, su mayor terror, es que lo perseguiría hasta donde fuera con su…No podía llamarlo recuerdo porque no era capaz de ponerle nombre a la sensación que le perseguía por causa suya.

La había legado a odiar en esos últimos cinco años y la sensación de desprecio aun no desaparecía.

Soltó la carta arrojándola contra el suelo con fuerza y la miró como si fuera una especie de bestia que en cualquier momento se fuera a levantar y le rugiera con furia. El milagro de que desapareciera frente a sus ojos no sucedió al contrario continuaba ahí el maldito papel tan tangible como aquella cruel realidad.

Sonrió sin humor ante la perspectiva que había representado el recibir aquel correo. Se sentó con el rostro hundido en las manos y soltó un rugido ahogado. La toalla se deslizó unos cuantos centímetros hacía abajo dejando ver algo más de la carne.

La palma de su mano se restregó con fuerza sobre su cara recogiendo gotas de agua restantes. Conjuraba el nombre de Dios una y otra vez rogando porque aquello no fuera cierto. Odiaba a esa mujer, lo suficiente como para no poder olvidarla por ningún motivo.

Tras años de práctica para aminorar la idea de esa mujer regresaba con esa cosa que se denominaba carta o papel del demonio.

Años ya eran años los que había pasado. Años en los que fueron una feliz pareja, años en los que el la engañó con una amiga de la infancia, años en los que ella lo engañó son su mejor amigo, años que vivían separados.

Él en España había hecho su vida y ella en Francia. Más sin embargo la carta venía de Japón. No había duda del contenido.

Después de 5 años la demanda de divorcio aparecía en sus manos, ¿Por qué hasta ahora?, ¿Por qué no antes? ¿Por qué no el día que dejó la casa?, porque no mejor el día en el que lo encontró en la cama con otra.

¡No ahora! No cuando lo podía carcomer la duda. Años separados y justamente ahora la demanda de divorcio.

La maldijo por enésima vez antes de rugir con todas sus fuerzas.

La odiaba como la odiaba. Arrojo cosas por todas partes, la botella de agua se rompió los zapatos se estrellaron contra una estantería y su maleta de entrenamiento quedó hecha girones. Con prisa se deshizo de la toalla y se puso la ropa. Acomodó lo que quedaba duras penas. Y revolvió todo en su maleta para sacar aquello que guardaba junto a su bandana naranja una fina cadeneta de plata pendía oscilante un anillo de oro.

Lo miro nuevamente con repugnancia y la mirada velada. No se imaginaba el motivo por el cual hasta ahora ella viniera a pedir el divorcio. Y como burlándose de él llegó a su mente; se quería casar con otro. Seguramente con… él.

Aquella desgraciada mujerzuela se sentía con el derecho de abandonarle para largarse con el que en otro tiempo había sido su mejor amigo. Pero si hacían una buena pareja ambos, elegantes, educados y guapos. Nada que ver con él, quien una vez fue su esposo.

Apretó el objeto entre sus manos mientras recogía la carta. Segundos después la arrojó junto con el colgante a su maleta. La maldijo una vez más y salió con una sonrisa.

Y ella mientras tanto tomaba el avión de regreso a Japón trataba de conciliar el sueño. El traje de marca italiana que llevaba le daba un aire de reina. Más sin embargo la verdad era que estaba cansada.

Cansada pero satisfecha, pronto no tendría nada que ver con aquel maldito que había arruinado su vida. Y la verdad ya no le quedaba nada que pensar al respecto de él.

No guardaba ningún sentimiento al respecto, ni siquiera un poco de desprecio.

Más la parte menos serena de su interior le decía que le odiaba con locura. Suspiró feliz de deshacerse de él como una piedra en el zapato. Su vida ahora llena nada la podía hacer menguar de felicidad.

El placer que le llenaba por las noches y la forma cínica con la que llevaba a cabo su privacidad, la satisfacción al cumplir con su trabajo y las amistades nuevas no hacía más que llenarle.

Deshacerse de Endou era lo último que quedaba por hacer, su imagen como mujer no quedaba del todo bien cuando tenía que dar explicaciones de porque no se llamaba Natsumi Endou.

Y las amistades de Raimon, a quienes despreciaba y apreciaba a la vez le ayudaban a darle equidad a su vida.

Se revolvió sobre su lujoso asiento de avión. Quería divorciarse por varios motivos pero el principal era que no tenía porque seguir casada con aquel desgraciado si ni siquiera la casa compartían.

No tenía explicación pero no podía acostarse con su nueva pareja a sabiendas de que era una mujer casada. Tal ves Endou pueda hacerlo con esa zorra que tenía por novia, pero ella no podía caer tan bajo como él.

A ella si le remordía la consciencia el acto incorrecto de la técnica infidelidad. Quería ser libre de una vez de la cadena más pesada y odiada de su vida.

Tomó la cadena de oro que pendía de su cuello y la desprendió la contemplo, el anillo seguía ahí colgado, impasible y deslumbrante como si el tiempo no le afectara.

Le dedico un último pensamiento de desprecio antes de sonreír y dejarlo a un lado para dormir un poco.

* * *

Hola!

REpito; no me odien por esto! Se que es extraño verme escribir algo de Anti-NatsuEn pero necesito ver que tan bajo puedo llegar. ¿Porque? Quiero arrastrar al límite de la rabia, es bobo si pero comunicar esas ideas a traves de dos personajes no es facil y menos cuando solo son letras.

Pero juro que compensare todo el dolor que les causo a los NatsuEn fans. Y a los que no ya les di gusto.

Un agradecimiento a** FeNiXD (**no te apures ya se va acabar y prometo no defraudar) **angylopez **(mis razones se irán revelando en los proximos capitulos ya veras todo se arregla) **mary-animeangel **gracias! espero que te vaya a gustar con el tiempo me esforzare mucho!

A todos ustedes gracias por leer aunque no comenten (aunque sería genial si lo hicieran)

Hasta pronto!


	4. Fragmento cuatro

**inazuma eleven no me pertenece**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: probablemente este capitulo dañe la sensibilidad del lector así que si no se siente lo suficiente mente maduro para leerlo no recomiendo que no continué.**

* * *

**Fragmento cuatro: Desliz**

_Motivos: abogados_

Y no es que aquello fuese algo de lo más extraño y poco común de aquel lugar, era simple un trámite una firma que podía tardar de segundos a años siglos o muy poco tiempo. Y la inconsistencia e hilaridad de cada palabra que se trazaba en aquellas montañas de papeles, que por muy simples que fueran trazaban destinos.

Y no es que aquello se saliera de la rutina, pero la tensión acumulada era palpable, esta de más decir que el pobre funcionario de aquel juzgado estaba atado la silla de cuero de su cómoda oficina como un caracol a su concha.

Jamás en sus treinta y cinco años de carrerea se había imaginado correr tal situación. La verdad era que su vida era tranquila y apacible. Una esposa fiel y comprensible así como un para de hijos de catorce y nueve años aproximadamente. Un sueldo holgado y una dichosa y caliente casa esperándolo en unas cuantas horas de trabajo.

La vida transcurría común en un juzgado encargado de los divorcios y bodas. Y de tan larga trayectoria creí ya nada podría sorprenderlo, nada. Habían caído en sus manos jóvenes enamorados que se casaban y duraban una vida, parejas que casaba y divorciaba con la velocidad de un cobrador del supermercado. O disputas de días interminables entre parejas que peleaban como locos por la casa, hijos y hasta el perro.

En efecto, a estas alturas de su carrera creía que ya nada lo podría sorprender, y de hecho aquella situación no se salía de ningún esquema usual a su trabajo. Al contrario, esta era uno de sus casos preferidos; ambas partes conformes, no hijos, casados por bienes separados (motivo por el cual no había pelea de bienes), casados por siete años, relativamente jóvenes. Lo único que había en cuestión era una propiedad, una casa para ser más específicos que se ubicaba, según el papel que tenía frente a él, en una de las zonas residenciales más caras de la ciudad, cerca del colegio Raimon, lo sabía porque ahí estudiaba uno de sus hijos.

Deduciendo por las especificaciones del documento la casa poseía una amplia área, amueblada y bien cuidad por un servicio de amas de llaves. La casa había sido desocupada años atrás pero mantenía un buen perfil.

Y para mejorar aun más la situación del caso la pareja parecía ser dos viejos conocidos, no en el estricto sentido de la palabra, nada fraternal. Pero el mundialmente conocido jugador de futbol Endou Mamoru y la editora Natsumi Raimon no eran precisamente anónimos en la ciudad.

De hecho ni siquiera se había enterado de que ambos se hubieran embarcado en un matrimonio eso si que era toda una sorpresa. Pero no era de extrañarse ya que entre los dos abogados que llegaron a él con la solicitud de divorcio le había hecho firmar un acuerdo de confidencialidad. O sea nada de lo que pasara antes, durante o después del trámite de separación saldría ni de ese despacho ni de su boca.

En cualquier caso, nada de lo anterior era una sorpresa para él servidor público era más bien la presencia tan dominante de las dos figura sentadas delante de él lo que le ponía los pelos de punta.

Desde la llegada de ambas figuras la cosa a su alrededor había cambiado. En casos ajenos hubiera determinado, si la pareja quería divorciarse, pelear, reconciliarse o simplemente hacerlo perder el tiempo con una disputa sobre el perro de la casa.

Pero en cambio con aquella pareja le era casi imposible de decidir que era lo que estaba pasando.

Había tocado a la puerta poco más de una hora atrás, los vio a ambos entrar y mirarlo a él con un dejo de arrogancia y superioridad, ambos imitando un gesto de cortesía al mismo tiempo. Que de no ser por la seriedad y la tensión en asunto habría soltado una carcajada.

Ambos elegantes, sutiles, sin miradas de despecho, arrogancia, o desolación. Nada de palabras de resentimiento, sin condescendencias, sin fingir. Ambos tenían un aire tan majestoso y digno, caer en riñas o en palabras descorteces eran inaceptable.

Ambos hablaban tan civilizada y elocuentemente que le parecía raro que hablaran con tanta propiedad al ser relativamente jóvenes. Eso lo entristeció, ambos parecían tan coordinados, cada movimiento que hacían parecía un acuerdo tácito entre ambos, porque era límpido y fluido. Eso solo lo veía en personas que habían estado casados años. Además un lado estético de sí. El más superficial le dijo que ambos se veían tan bien juntos, ella era una belleza se satén, la línea fina de sus labios, el cabello ondulado de color extravagante pero natural acompañado de la luz de su mirada fría y él no era exactamente un hombre guapo, era un hombre moreno de facciones simples sin complexión alguna, leves líneas marcadas en ambas mejillas, ojos cafés de inquebrantable voluntad y cabello a juego, no era precisamente guapo, pero tenía una manera de moverse tan enérgica que iba completamente a juego con su bien formado cuerpo y la mirada penetrante.

La expresión de sorpresa debió de vérsele en el rostro porque el rictus inquisitivo que se dibujo en sus clientes lo hizo volver a la realidad, los pensamiento anteriores le llevaron a hacer una pregunta que normalmente no hacía a sus clientes a estas alturas del partido. Pidió la confirmación y la seguridad de que querían separarse.

A lo que la contestación de ambas partes fue afirmativa y sin aparentes emociones.

Apesumbrado continuó dejando detalles de su contrato en claro, se rio de sí mismo al pensar que su lado romántico lo estuviera dominando a en estos momentos, la única persona entre esas cuatro paredes que se negaba a separarlos era él y para eso le estaban pagando precisamente; para separarlos.

Discutió el único tema controversial con una lentitud y tono deliberadamente fatalista en espera a que la pareja se derrumbara pidiéndole una recapitulación, pero nada ni la mas mínima intención de dar un paso atrás, incluso podía adivinar que ambos estaban muy pero muy felices de llevara a cabo el paso.

Ambos se despidieron cordialmente de él y tras firmar papeles preliminares, les dio una nueva cita para firmar los definitivos. Se despidieron y salieron de ahí al mismo tiempo.

El hombre aun sorprendido por la civilidad de parte de sus clientes miró los papeles de sus manos. La única posesión que habían tenido juntos, la casa fue cedida de parte de ella a él, Endou era el propietario totalizado, pero se iba a vender en breve, la ganancia iba a ser dividida entre los dos.

Tan casuales e impersonales, jamás en sus años de carrera había conocido a un par de personas así, pero un sentía el vacío, su lado romántico que creía inservible para los negocios como esos estaba insatisfecho. Se rio esta vez en voz alta, nuevamente pensó que la única persona que no quería el divorcio Endou-Raimon era él. Decidió cederle el caso a otro, no se sentí cómodo. Pero la curiosidad, intuición o la profesionalidad se lo impidió.

Natsumi reía feliz mientras se bajaba de un auto negro. Lo miró curiosa. Al parecer la juventud le traía buenos recuerdos; a los dieciséis años le había rogado a su padre que le comprara un auto, ya no deseaba tener chofer, nadie en su escuela tenía uno, después del soccer ese era una de sus cosas favoritas. Extraños gustos. Un deportivo escandalosamente caro y futurista, veloz como el aire y demasiado potente para una señorita, palabras de su mismo padre. Al verlo ahora se reprochó mentalmente por su desliz de adolecente, ahora de adulta aquel auto era demasiado desvergonzado, a una parte de sí le gustaba. Pero ella siempre había tenido gustos raros para una señorita de sociedad. Los autos para comenzar, el afán en cocinar aunque tuviera cocinera, la innata independencia, el soccer y Endou.

Sonrió feliz; había salido con las chicas, cosa que no hacía en años. Haruna, Fuyuka y Aki, sus mejores amigas no había cambiado en nada.

Haruna siempre tan alegre, aún era maestra de Raimon, apoyaba al club de soccer y era toda una chica pícara, dentro de lo que cabía pues su hermano la cuidaba como un loco. Aun después de tantos años aun no se decidía entre Fubuki, Tachimukai o Kogure. Pero no importaba exudaba una felicidad y animosidad propia de la primavera.

Aki era harina de otro costal, continuaba siendo una chica cálida y sonriente, como el otoño. Aun esperaba a Ichinose y de vez en cuando de escribían o se llamaban como buenos amigos que eran. Cuidaba del joven Matsukaze con diligencia y los chiquillos del Raimon la amaban como a una madre.

Y Fuyuka era una chica tranquila algo tímida y callada como el invierno. Pero no la excluía de ser el alma de la fiesta, cosa que quedó patente hacía unas horas, era jefa de enfermeras. Además de que un harem de doctores y hombres iba tras ella cual bobos. Pero ella no les hacía caso.

Hacía un tiempo había pensado que Fudou y ella terminarían juntos Natsumi pensó que ella habría podido al fin olvidarlo a él, pero parecía que ella estaba evasiva, terminó por alejarlo de su lado. Al cuestionarla aquel fatídico día de su ruptura con Endou, Fuyuka le confesó que aún lo amaba que a pesar de crecer seguía sintiendo un incensurable amor por la persona más imposible para ella en el mundo.

Natsumi en parte compartía empatía con ella Fuyuka estaba destinada al fracasar en el amor tanto como ella misma. Al menos Fuyuka aun tenía siquiera un espectro de algo por lo cual luchar, Kudou Michiya siempre sería un fantasma inalcanzable para la joven pero al menos aunque no tenía su amor de hombre tenía su amor de padre y se podría conformar con aquello.

Natsumi por el contrario no tenía nada ni nadie, ni siquiera la idea de amor. Esa idea reposaba en una pequeña tumba, pero estaba feliz, tenía una vida que no abandonaría por nada. Sonrió feliz por la ocurrencia de ponerse seria repentinamente, después de la fiesta que acababa de abandonar.

Se encaminó a la entrada de la que una vez fue su casa. Abrió y encontró todo en penumbra. Recordaba aún aquel día. Sintió simpatía hacia elle misma.

Aquella vez deseaba huir, pero no tenía a dónde ir. ¿Pero cómo soportar permanecer ahí y sufrir esa humillación? Por su mente pasaron imágenes de Endou y su amante juntos, abrazándose, tocándose, besándose, las cuales la torturaban. Parecía que ellos preferían correr cualquier riesgo de ser descubiertos antes que negarse sus mutuos sentimientos. Al pensar así, Natsumi se estremeció.

Ahora recorría la casa _del terror_ como ella misma le había apodado desde una nueva perspectiva y con un nuevo sabor de boca, más dulce que el trago amargo de hacía unos años.

Recorrió las habitaciones recordando tantas cosas con una sonrisa. Y vio a una niña valiente tomando decisiones como adulta.

Ella había decidido que no se pondría en su camino. No podía hacerlo. Le quedaba el consuelo de que, al menos, Endou no tenía idea de que su esposa se había enterado de la verdad hacía mucho tiempo. Ese secreto lo guardaría hasta el día de su muerte.

Natsumi pensó aquella vez que tenía que marcharse, así sería menos embarazoso para todos y le ahorraría la pena de ver a Endou arrastrar la carga hacía abajo.

Con nostalgia, pensó que en realidad nunca le había pertenecido aquella época, pero durante un tiempo pudo creer que así era.

Se había refugiado en el sillón que estaba junto a la ventana de su habitación, pero ahora comenzaba a sentir frío. Sorprendida, se dio cuenta de que había estado sentada ahí durante una hora. Se puso con las manos quitar las arrugas de su vestido, pero se quedó inmóvil cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró Endou.

La luz que se filtro por la ventana le dio un aspecto tétrico y a la vez de calma total.

—No te sorprendas tanto —le dijo él y cerró la puerta—. No puedes fingir que no esperabas mi visita.

—No realmente solo venía a recoger unas últimas cosa que había dejado aquí.

—Quizá digas la verdad

—No veo porque iba a mentirte Endou —protestó Natsumi

—Entonces, la fiesta con las chicas fue bien supongo.- mustió a sabiendas de que lo que ya sabía la respuesta él mismo había estado en aquel centro nocturno.

—¡Sí!- exclamó con ánimo Natsumi—.Fue bueno verlas. Pero quiero un poco de descanso.

—Entonces. Diré lo que tengo que decir y luego me iré… si eso es lo que quieres.-agregó dudoso lo último

—Eso es precisamente lo que espero desde que atravesaste el umbral —levantó la barbilla y lo miró a los ojos.

—Eso suena como un desafío y estoy tentado a probar tu resolución, querida.

—Esta confrontación fue idea tuya, no mía. Si hubieras mantenido una actitud más normal no aparecerías aquí a media noche como si me hubieras estado vigilando.

—Eso es verdad. Pero tengo la impresión de que nada en el mundo te haría desear estar a solas conmigo, te aseguraste de que no ocurriera eso desde que te bajaste del avión.

Era cierto, más aquello no había sido a propósito de su parte, fue mera coincidencia, a ella no le importaba quedarse a solas con él realmente ya no tenían nada en común.

— No, al contrario, pero si salgo con alguien o estoy aquí; ¿Por qué debo de mantenerlo en secreto? ¿Y por qué iba a importarte? Estoy segura de que no te interesa o… te falta compañía para distraerte.- lanzó una broma juguetona que no fue tomada

—No creo que ganemos nada insistiendo en eso —repuso con frialdad Endou—, aunque encaja con lo que tengo que decirte, en cierta forma —hizo una pausa—. Creo que es obvio para los dos que las cosas no pueden continuar como están, Creo que ha llegado la hora de poner fin a esta ficción de matrimonio, y…

—¿Y quieres el divorcio? Pero acaso no estamos casi firmando el papel—lo interrumpió Natsumi.

Hubo un silencio muy largo y después Endou preguntó:

—¿Así nada más?

—¿Pensaste que eras tan buen partido que me aferraría a ti a cualquier costo? —inquirió con una risa—. Estoy tan ansiosa como tú de recuperar mi libertad. Creo que separarnos es lo mejor. No te pedí nada. Estoy trabajando y recibo un salario razonable. No quiero una pensión. Y ya son años separados. Esto no es cosa de ayer, en cualquier caso si querías quedarte con algo debiste decirlo Endou. Antes de firmar el preacuerdo de distribución de bienes.

—No te estoy pidiendo nada y pienso que todo el asunto requiere de un poco más de discusión, aunque comprendo por qué tu libertad es tan atractiva para ti. Quizá mientras lleves mi nombre, tú y tu amante podrían evitar las demostraciones de afecto en público.

Lo miró y preguntó:

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Me gusta tu tono de ofendida —dijo él con cinismo—

—No sé qué quieres decir no he hecho nada de lo que no estés enterado ni mucho menos, al igual de que tu sigues con ella ¿No? —comenzó a decir, pero él la interrumpió.

—Me pareció claro que está enamorado de ti.

—Eso no te incumbe—protestó sin emoción.

—Oh, deja de fingir —replicó con impaciencia Endou—. Supongo que debí esperarlo. Después de todo, me lo advertiste antes de irte, querida, que no estabas dispuesta a vivir como una monja. Y los dos sabemos lo apasionada que eres. Es una lástima que no hayas encontrado un amante más excitante —caminó hacia ella y se vio obligada a dar un paso hacia atrás—. Quizá debamos hacer comparaciones, aunque mi experiencia contigo sea más limitada que la de él. ¿Sabe él que cuando alcanzas el clímax tus ojos cambia de color almendra a rojo?

Natsumi se ruborizó estupefacta de que tuviera el descaro de reclamarle que tuviera un amante.

—No te mereces una pisca de mi atención eres un…—dudó.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué ibas a decir?

Ella se mordió el labio.

—Que no tienes derecho de reprocharme. ¿O tratas de fingir que has sido un marido modelo desde que nos casamos?

—No sé lo que es un marido modelo. Suena muy tonto.

—Y eso suena muy evasivo, pero no hay necesidad de jugar con las palabras. Lo sé… sé que no me amabas cuando nos casamos y sé —tragó saliva—. Sé que has estado viendo a muchas mujeres incluso ahora. Pero ella sigue siendo tu amante fija…

Hubo un silencio y él dijo:

—Eso es muy gracioso de tu parte. Has pensado en todo, ¿no es así? Ella para mí y mi mejor amigo para ti. ¡Qué civilizado!

—¿No es mejor tratar de ser civilizado respecto a estas cosas? No tiene caso seguir peleando ahora, déjalo ir.

—Eso depende de tu punto de vista —repuso y encogió los hombros—. Además, la civilización es sólo una apariencia, cariño. Cuando nos vemos amenazados, mostramos al hombre de las cavernas que llevamos en el interior. ¿Acaso nadie te previno acerca de eso? —dio otro paso hacia ella. Las piernas de Natsumi tropezaron con el borde de la cama y ya no pudo alejarse más.

—Por favor, no hagas esto —pidió—. Supongo que tu orgullo está lastimado porque yo quiero librarme tanto como tú de este matrimonio.

—Oh has adivinado, sí mi orgullo está muy lastimado, mi ego necesita una remisión. Pero Dios me libre de mantenerte atada a mí, sintiéndote desdichada.

—De esta manera ninguno de los dos volverá a sentirse desdichado —expresó al mirarlo a los ojos—. Y ahora que ya dijimos todo lo que teníamos que decir… quizá te vayas y me dejes en paz.

—¿Paz? ¿Qué es eso?, tal vez la conozca una vez que nos hayamos divorciado, pero, mientras tanto, aún estamos casados y tengo intenciones de aprovechar al máximo este hecho.

La abrazó y la atrajo y ella se sofocó bajo la presión de su boca. Trató de luchar, de empujarlo, pero él era demasiado fuerte. La levantó, la tiró en la cama y se tendió a su lado, sin dejar de besarla.

Apenas podía respirar. No podía hablar o resistirse y, de pronto, comprendió que no deseaba hacerlo. Si ésta iba a ser su despedida, disfrutaría cada momento de ella.

Cuando al fin Endou separó su boca de la de ella, Natsumi no habló, sino que levantó las manos y le acarició el cabello, deslizando la mano hasta su nuca; y sus dedos pulgares le frotaron con suavidad la garganta.

Endou respiró profundamente y empezó a acariciarla también; sus manos volvían a descubrir las curvas de su cuerpo, a través de la delgada tela de su vestido.

Pero la ternura desapareció y surgió un brillo en los ojos de él, comenzó a respirara agitado y carraspeó con un rugido de furia

Ella pensó que en un principio la trataba como si ella fuera un objeto raro y muy preciado, que podría romperse con facilidad. Pero ahora parecía querer dejarla rota… su control, su orgullo y autoestima dejarlos hechos pedazos.

Endou se sentó le clavó los dedos en los antebrazos y la levantó con él, abrazándola durante mucho tiempo, mientras sus dientes depositaban pequeñas mordidas en su lóbulo, para después morder su boca con frenesí hasta hacerla sangrar. Ella trató de alejarlo con desesperación poniendo sus manos en su pecho, pero él la tomó de las muñecas y se las torció en un ángulo inhumano y la volvió, sin dejar de abrazarla, y Natsumi sintió cómo sus dedos le levantaban el cabello con fingida lentitud para jalar de él con fuerza haciéndola inclinar su cuello de una manera forzosa y sus labios le besaban el cuello a la vez que mordía haciéndola gritar de dolor.

Se estremeció cuando él formó una línea de besos repentinamente tiernos desde sus hombros hasta el escote de su vestido. Con los dientes, sujetó el cierre del vestido y lo bajó, mientras sus manos tomaban el vestido por los hombros y lo dejaban caer hasta la cintura. Le desabrochó el sostén y bajó los tirantes por sus brazos, para que nada impidiera que su boca se deslizara por su espalda.

Por instinto, ella arqueó la espalda y contuvo el aliento al sentir que acariciaba sus senos. Emitió un gemido, dominada por su fuerza. Se volvió para mirarlo, se arrodilló sobre la cama y, con manos temblorosas, trató de alejarse gateando pero él tomó un extremo del vestido y lo jaló hacía el rompiéndolo en él proceso y le quitó el vestido, sin apartar los ojos de los de ella, la tomó del los cabellos de la nuca y le obligó a mirarlo.

Endou se quitó la chaqueta y la arrojó al suelo; luego se aflojó la corbata. Natsumi esperó mientras se quitaba los zapatos, pero cuando comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa supo que si quería huir era en ese momento.

Corrió rumbo a la puerta desesperada y por fin se sintió a salvo cuando toco la fría textura del pomo de la puerta. Pero la falsa seguridad colapsó cuando él de dos zancadas cruzó la habitación y le tomo de esa misma mano.

La hizo torcer esa mano colocándosela en la espalda y a tirones la obligó a arrodillarse en la cama con la mejilla apoyada den la almohada. Ella sintiéndose humillada y ultrajada le gritó todos los insultos que sabía pero él no se inmutó en lo más mínimo.

La tomó por las caderas y la acarició íntimamente, mientras Natsumi aullaba. La realidad quedó a un lado. En el mundo no había otra cosa que esa habitación, esa cama, ese hombre; sentía el peso de su cuerpo y cómo su boca exploraba su garganta y hombros empujándola aun más contra el colchón.

Deseaba irse de una vez… y trató de decírselo con una voz que apenas pudo reconocer como la suya, era un ruego, una súplica una lágrima se deslizó por su cara. Endou se separó un poco y la contempló, haciéndola sentir toda su pasión. Pero a eso le obligó a encogerse más por el miedo. Realmente no había salida. Sabía que si dejaba que eso pasara la misma pasión que comenzaba a sentir ella la dominaría aceptando lo que él quería y no iba a permitirlo.

La besaban con frenesí y Natsumi descubrió que respondía como nunca imaginó que fuera capaz. Enrabietada por su respuesta volvió a tratar de zafarse con renovada fuerza. Se aferró a Endou y araño su espalda húmeda. Deseaba hacerle daño, porque en el fondo la hacía disfrutar con locura de su contacto.

Pero él azotó sus brazos en sus hombros repitiendo la misma acción que ella solo que con menos fuerza, simplemente marcó sus uñas en su piel.

_Te voy a arrancar las huellas de cualquier otro maldito hombre- _musitó con mirada culpable-_te voy a arruinar y así ya nunca nadie más te va a desear más que yo. _

Apartó sus piernas de un par de manotazos y se adentró en ella mientras la hacía suya por fin.

Ella sintió la vergüenza de haber permitido que esto sucediera… de haber deseado con desesperación que sucediera.

Endou la abrazaba y depositaba pequeños besos en su cuerpo. Mientras susurraba palabras inentendibles a su oído ella trató de alejarse.

—Espera —dijo él con voz suave, como una promesa, la miró con ojos cristalinos- si crees que una vez fue suficiente te equivocas.

Natsumi lo empujó por los hombros, al ver el repentino ceño fruncido en su cara.

—Quisiera que te marcharas, por favor.

Endou la miró, pero esta vez no había ternura o pasión en su expresión, estaba vacía.

—No comprendo —dijo él con voz baja—. ¿Quieres repetirlo?

—Quiero que te vayas. Quiero que me dejes sola. Ya… tuviste lo que querías y…

La mano de él se cerró en la barbilla de ella, y no con gentileza.

—¡No! no te irás más, eres mía.

—No necesitas recordármelo. Ya estoy bastante avergonzada.

—¿Lo estás? Pues no hay necesidad de que lo estés, mi púdica esposa. Después de todo, el sexo es como cualquier otro apetito.

-Maldito-murmuró llorando de rabia- eres un maldito bastardo. Eres un vil pervertido me tocaste sin mi consentimiento

—Gracias por tu comentario, pero no es a eso a lo que me refiero- dijo rozando con la punta de su dedo la marca que había dejado en los labios de ella—Me gustaría escuchar los insultos que me dirás, pero no ahora. Por el momento tengo otras cosas en mente… y el permitir que me eches de tu cama no es una de ellas. No deberías de ser tan tacaña con tu cuerpo, cariño.

—No tienes sentido de la vergüenza.

—No, en lo que respecta a ti, querida, me siento maravillado-mintió al saber que no había ya nada en su interior más que horror por sí mismo, definitivamente ya no quería vivir. No después de aquella noche. Ahora que era un sucio violador-pero voy a tenerte esta última noche

—¿Con un amante como premio adicional? —Preguntó con amargura Natsumi—. ¿Nunca tienes escrúpulos?

—Nunca —de manera insolente, se inclinó y la besó

—¿Seguirás… con ella?

—Naturalmente. Es muy fácil ser amable con ella. Ella es muy… receptiva. Después de ti, dulce esposa, es un alivio estar con una mujer que piensa que soy maravilloso. Ahora, cambiemos el tema —deslizó la mano por el cuerpo de Natsumi—. Trataré de sacar el mayor provecho del poco tiempo que me queda contigo.

Los ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, de repente como si hubiera presionado un botón y a pesar de lo que le había hecho ella reacciono con deseo .

—¡Eres vil!

—Lo sé pero ya nada me importa después de hoy—contestó con frialdad- ya no habrá mañanas —se inclinó y le besó un seno.

El placer de sentir sus manos y boca sobre su cuerpo empezaba a surtir su inevitable efecto sobre ella. Mientras pudo hablar dijo:

—No puedes…

—Oh, pero sí puedo —repuso con suavidad—, y lo haré. Intento tener algo para recordar. Esto… querida, antes de que me alejes de tu vida para siempre.

—Maldito —murmuró con voz ronca, mientras arqueaba de manera involuntaria el cuerpo para recibirlo—. Maldito.

Un torbellino de sensaciones la envolvió. Esta vez no hubo ternura en su unión.

Cuando todo terminó, ella permaneció quieta y las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Tuvo que enterrarse las uñas en las palmas de las manos para evitar golpearse por ser tan tonta.

Con delirio pensó que él le pertenecía de nuevo, que había sido violento porque la amaba y no deseaba dejarla ir; pero, de pronto, su corazón se detuvo al recordar. No valía el engañarse con falsas ilusiones.

Ya nada sería como antes y si más se durmió.

Él la contemplo atormentado repitiéndose reproches.

_Qué he hecho, qué he hecho. No sabía que hacer. No había disculpa posible para eso. Jamás sería el de nuevo…_

_Había cometido tan solo otro desliz…el peor de todos…_

Después hubo un silencio más tenso que cualquiera que hubiera experimentado. Más tarde, él dijo:

—Puedes tener tu divorcio

* * *

Ok hola!

Primero que nada lamento la tardanza. Pero trate de hacerlo lo más rápido posible para mis alcanzes.

Les debo una disculpa por el contenido que es fuerte. Admito que me pase con las escenas en la casa pero mi sucia mente tenía que expulsarlo.

Espero no haberlos desilusionado lo suficiente como para que no lean el siguiente y ultimo capitulo.

Como garantía les ofresco la explicación para todo, del comportamiento y la separación de Endou y Natsumi. Esta justificado por un motivo y tal vez le ponga un final que les atraiga y les haga perdonarme.

Gracias a **angylopez** que seguiste el fic lo suficiente y me tuviste paciencia a pesar de que rompa tus espectativas. A **FeNiXD** gracias por tus comentarios me agrada que sigas leyendo, casi grito de emoción con tu comentario.**  
**

**Mary-animeangel-**me encantaría agradecerte pero no sé si enfadarme o alegrarme porque sabes interpretar perfectamente el fic, logras leer entra líneas y ver exactamente lo que quiero decir con cada palabra (ojala seas igual de comprensiva con este capitulo)

Gracias y hasta luego

!


	5. Fragmento Cinco

**Cinco Fragmentos de un divorcio**

* * *

_Inazuma eleven no me pertenece_

* * *

**Fragmento cinco; decepción y adiós**

_Motivos:_ _una ventana_

¿Que hora era?... Ya no podía recordarlo…

El flujo del tiempo repentinamente había perdido importancia para ella. Tal vez había pasado un día, una semana, un mes o quizá un año.

¿Quién lo recordaba? Ella no, no podía o no quería recordar. Daba igual.

Se sentía como un árbol, es decir, dejaba que su alrededor continuara girando con el paso del tiempo y ella no podía evitarlo, parecía haber echado raíces en la entrada de aquella casa. Escuchando el murmullo urbano a su alrededor, las luces del próximo anochecer, el aire golpeando su rostro y los nubarrones que traían consigo aquel olor húmedo. Esa clase de olor que se te impregna en las fosas nasales como una lapa.

Su cabello caía como una cascada sobre su espalda y las manos las colocaba flácidas sobre sus costados, cada músculo de su cuerpo laxo, falto de energía pues hasta el mismo acto de respirar le costaba. El breve pero discreto vestido se le pegaba como una segunda piel, dándole un aspecto sensual muy fuera del lugar debido al efecto que tenían aquellas ráfagas de aire que le daban directo por la parte frontal de su cuerpo.

Por fin, tras poder colectar suficiente energía logró dar un paso, un único paso de no más de medio metro, que era una ridícula distancia realmente. Pero dentro de ella había corrido una tela. En introspección podría compararse al revelar la transmutación final de un mago, cuando el expectante público espera a que el tire de la blanca sábana par revelar el engaño. Y dentro de ella esa tela se había corrido revelando una última cosa.

Aquel paso dado no era más que una simple contracción simultánea de músculos con el fin de traslado, al contrario de lo que esperaba eso no cambió nada en lo absoluto. Y realmente no haría ninguna diferencia. ¿Que esperaba? ¿Que repentinamente su mente descansara? Le gustaría decir que el episodio pasado ahí mismo había sido ahora no más que un bruto y cruel recuerdo que no quería volver a repetir o pensar en el, pero desgraciadamente la vida no era así de sencilla, o no al menos para ella.

No, porque los hechos no eran tan simples como una línea cronológica de tiempo. De haber sido otra ocasión, corriente jamás se habría permitido regresar. Y si algo le permitía volver a pisar ese suelo ahora era la certeza de que lo que había mantenido en estricto estado de refrigeración mental volviera a recuperar su curso normal para poder borrar las ojeras que ocultaba con maquillaje, para poder poner el anillo de él en su dedo sin remordimientos y para por fin olvidar. Se había armado de valor, para regresar ahí, irónicamente montada en el mismo deportivo negro y salvaje del cual una vez había bajado con una sonrisa y subido retirándose de ahí mismo con lágrimas en los ojos y un medio vestido rasgado. Le parecía tan extraño.

Oh! Pero si la vida ya no era tan sencilla, desde aquel día parecía que la vida ya no volvería a su curso natural para ella. Los pensamientos referentes a aquella noche, y al intrincado pasado que con ello relacionaba se habían mantenido bloqueados, en una pausa cotidiana. Eso, le permitía al menos continuar con una existencia mas o menos normal. De lo contrario seguramente se hubiera vuelto loca. Le permitía comer, trabajar y vivir, sin permitirse ni un segundo de descanso, llevaba estar tres acciones como una autómata y al extremo tal, que su salud física se había visto ligeramente afectada, sin mencionar su estado mental.

Sabía, de fragmentos difusos, que para él, aquel episodio no había sido más que un interludio que podía dejar atrás pues sus acciones lo había demostrado con eficiente veracidad. No sabía mucho pero al menos sabía que su divorcio había sido aprovechado, al menos por uno de los dos. Él al menos había aprovechado su adquirida libertad para poder formalizar otra relación a diferencia de ella, quien a pesar de haberlo tenido todo para hacerlo lo había estado evitando a toda costa a pesar de la infinita paciencia de su compañero.

"_Te voy a arrancar las huellas de cualquier otro maldito hombre_..._te voy a arruinar y así ya nunca nadie más te va a desear más que yo."_

Resonaron sus palabras en sus oídos como un grito astral del más allá, retumbando también en su conciencia.

Lo había logrado con absoluto éxito…

Posiblemente había vuelto metafóricamente con un martillo en mano para romper las cadenas que la mantenían unida ahí. Pero tal vez ni ella misma estaba segura de si podía hacerlo. Aquel montón de tablas, ladrillos y concreto era una enorme montaña que no podría derribar. Había huido de esa montaña y de tantas cosas. Y su único refugio era una pequeña lápida en un cementerio.

Y es que ella era Natsumi. Pero había tantas Natsumi en ella y todas en aquella casa. La pequeña mansión de la esquina, a una cuantas calles del colegio Raimon, muy conocida por los alumnos, el edifico se erguía mostrando el paso de los años sin inmutarse.

Camino paso a paso, aun contra la corriente de aire, aun con la sensación de que era una batalla perdida, se detuvo en la entrada con el pomo en la mano derecha. Pesadamente inclinó su cabeza de manera que casi rozara su frente con la puerta de fría madera. Cerró los papados e inhaló lentamente.

El olor a polvo y familiaridad se mezclaba, formando una esencia nauseabunda.

_La casa que esperaba,_ así la podría denominar, la casa que ella veía cuando pasaba en la limusina con su padre rumbo al colegio Raimon, con la pequeña y regordeta carita pegada a la ventana y con su otra manita estrechando la de su papá que la llevaba por primera vez a la escuela.

Una Natsumi llena de inseguridad, sin el apoyo de una mamá como el de los demás pequeños de seis años que llegaban caminando con su madre vigilando su llegada. Pero al final una pequeña princesa, llena de valentía- una Natsumi que no podía evitar extrañar- llena de vida. Ella vigilada por Madora y el señor Seuchiro Raimon eran un extraño trío que consideraba su familia y así veía esa casa pasar en su camino. Jamás imaginaría que años después esa Natsumi habría sido asesinada sin piedad.

_La casa vieja _era la misma casa pero era la casa que veían los ojos de la estudiante de secundaría, la segura "reina de hielo" presidenta del consejo estudiantil de Raimon. La veía desde la ventana de la oficina cuando era el medio tiempo de aquellos partidos que veía cuando el extraño niño de la "cosa" naranja en la cabeza jugaba un partido de soccer. Suspiraba pensando en cuantas mejoras le haría si ella fuese la dueña del lugar, no la dejaría abandonada la haría mejorar. Restaurando sus muros, sus ventanas, su jardín. Y ocasionalmente la comparaba con el pequeño grupo de chicos que jugaban soccer. Ellos también merecían una renovación y que alguien los ayudara a dejar de ser un grupo de siete personas para ser algo, no la lacra de los clubes del colegio.

_La casa de la esquina_ fue la casa de la que se despidió cuando se graduó y pasó a preparatorio, le dedicó un breve pensamiento cuando vio al chico de bandana naranja patear el balón animado por los demás chicos del equipo. Esta demás decir que los recuerdos abrumaron su mente. La Natsumi gerente del equipo Raimon, la chica que quería un futuro y lo buscaba con ansias. Una niña enamorada de la idea de seguir adelante con el tiempo. ¿Quién diría que éste se volvería en su contra?

_Y habían sido tantas…_

Natsumi había pasado tantas cosas en aquel simple lugar ocasional. Tantas que era inevitable que el tiempo la obligase a volver.

Giró el pomo de la puerta con la repentina y esperada sensación de familiaridad. Muchas veces había pisado aquellos escalones con la sensación de que era una extraña así que sintiera lo que sintiera ahora ya no era ninguna diferencia.

El impacto que tuvo al echar un vistazo fue mínimo. Nada fuera de lo común, más que el lógico aroma abandonado de una casa en soledad. Extendió la mano hacía el interruptor de la luz que accionó sin pensar, acción hecha más que por la penumbra que inundaba su vista por la simple costumbre. Sin emotividad alguna vio que su acción no había tenido efecto. La electricidad era nula, tal vez por la falta de uso el ex-propietario la habría cortado.

Extrañada miró los pasillos, extrañada consigo misma de tanta indiferencia. Suponía que una avalancha de emociones la invadiría pero hasta ahora nada de ello había sucedido. Para su sorpresa nada había cambiado aún, nada en lo absoluto. La mesa de la entrada, el espejo en el pasillo los mismos jarrones esta vez sin flores. una fina capa de polvillo los cubría pero estaba el resto intacto.

Le extrañaba, suponiendo que ya había sido vendida, y lo sabía porque ya mismo había recibido su parte del dinero por correo con una breve nota del abogado, donde decía que la casa sería ocupada de nuevo en un mes. El acuerdo de divorcio estipulaba que ella le cedía su parte de la casa a su ex-marido, pero tras un par de discusiones extra se estipulo la venta del inmueble. Una vez realizada se dividiría el beneficio a la mitad.

El haber recibido la nota hacía dos días, uno de más motivos para regresar por última vez a ése lugar. En cuanto la casa fuera ocupada por otras personas ella se retiraría de Japón en definitiva. Felicitaría a quien la adquiriese en unas semanas más si se los llegaba a topar, solo que quería compartir un último momento con aquel lugar. pero era extraño ver todo lo que ella había dejado intacto. Seguramente los nuevos dueños querrían cambiar algo de la casa, pero estaba inmutable. Cada cosa exactamente como la había dejado ella, años atrás así como aquel fatídico día.

Caminó con deliberada lentitud hasta subir de uno por uno los escalones hacia la planta alta. Deliberada, porque un pensamiento se había cruzado por su mente, la primera fuga en el dique de su mente. La pausa auto impuesta tiempo atrás comenzaba una lenta reanudación. Aquel pensamiento, aunque descartado al instante le había obligado a poner un pie delante del otro guiándola por sí acto inconsciente hacía la segunda puerta a la izquierda que guiaba el pasillo de arriba.

Sería irónicamente cruel que la habitación siguiera intacta y para su desgracia así era, lo vio en cuanto abrió la puerta, las sábanas revueltas precisamente en aquella cama. Esa cama en la que había llorado en voz alta y en silencio tantas noches. Seguían ahí mismo burlándose de ella. Porque en esa cama había vivido tantas cosas felices y había sido opacado por cosas tan tristes.

No encendió la luz porque sabía que no valía la pena. Sabía que el impacto de la escena no lo podría soportar, y como una sentencia cerró la puerta, rogando porque tal vez así pudiera cerrar su mente. Pero parecía todo lo contrario, los recuerdos se aglomeraban como una parvada en sí misma sin poder contenerlos.

Caminó de nuevo esta vez en dirección a la sala de estar; la mesa central el espacio de la pantalla de plasma, el sillón de colores pasteles, las lámparas, las cortinas a juego. Todo yacía que lúgubre penumbra, obscura más no lo suficiente como para eliminar el rango de visión a un cien por ciento.

Al menos, lo suficiente como para notarlo a él, Natsumi tragó saliva que realmente no tenía, la boca le sabía seca y el aliento arenoso como si regresara de una travesía del pleno desierto. Levantó la barbilla tratando de mantener la compostura al verlo, sin inmutarse caminó; En esa sala de estar estaba su mayor demonio amenazando con acabar el último fragmento intacto que quedaba de ella. Distinguió sus silueta nada más entrara pero no se atrevió a romper el silencio de la estancia.

Como único recurso para mantenerse en pie decidió no mirarlo y solamente ver lo que acontecía afuera a través de la ventana de la estancia, no era una ventana muy grande pero lo suficiente como para dejar que los haces de luz que quedaban se filtraran y dieran un vestigio breve de iluminación. El marco de ébano le daba un aspecto tártrico, pero el vidrio era perfectamente transparente por lo que el efecto de la madera era disminuido. Más el ambiente tan pesado que se respiraba en la casa no permitía una adecuada apreciación. Sus sentidos se encontraban bloqueados por el ensordecedor silencio. Estaba ahí quieta, congelando el tiempo, con él a unos cuantos pasos de distancia.

El envolvente hedor a soledad del lugar y la atmósfera del clima nublado bloqueaba cualquier pensamiento lógico o referente al presente. Natsumi se cruzó de brazos como tantas veces había hecho tocando con los dedos el codo contrario, ya que era una vieja costumbre que había adoptado desde hacía mucho, desde su infancia.

En aquellos momentos lo adecuado sería proferir una especie de saludo o algo por el estilo, pero lo ocurrido hasta el presente impedía cualquier cortesía entre ellos. Sería un cliché, o una palabra proferida al aire, algo tan corriente como un saludo.

Después de todo lo que había sucedido, ni siquiera había palabras para iniciar una conversación. Brevemente recordó la última vez que había estado ahí.

Con una sábana envuelta alrededor de las sutiles curvas de su cuerpo había abierto los ojos, no había amanecido pero ya estaba por amanecer. Sola en la cama se levantó avergonzada de la desnudez de su cuerpo. Sabía que no debía de sentir culpa alguna de lo que había hecho la noche pasada o unos momentos atrás, porque ella lo había deseado, había deseado ser tan vil y sucia como él. Deseó haber sido tan asquerosa como una mujer de la calle.

Y ahora que ya había pasado todo permitió que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas. Sintió como si miles de miradas se clavaran sobre ella. Desesperado tomó lo que quedaba de su vestido del suelo y salió corriendo rumbo a su deportivo llorando.

Ahora ¿Qué podía decir?, deseaba liberarse de aquel martirio pero no sabía como, decidió que lo único que podía decir sería lo obvio.

-Es curioso, ¿Sabes?, estar con una persona que has conocido toda tu vida y no poder decir nada, porque realmente no queda nada que decir.

El comentario pareció rasgar el aire con el filo de un cuchillo, el tabú del silencio se rompió con el ruido de un cristal caer al suelo y fragmentarse en mil pedazos. Pensó en explotar en ira pues la inocua respuesta de su interlocutor se limitó a un breve gemido de asentimiento, pero realmente no tenía ni las ganas ni la disposición de hacerlo.

-¿Y?- preguntó esperando algo más, a sabiendas de que probablemente no obtendría nada, pues no estaba segura de lo que quería.

-¿Y? ¿Qué quieres que diga? –preguntó la voz masculina cavernosa y cansada.

-Nada…- realmente nada hizo amago de despegar la vista de la ventana para poder irse de una vez por todas de ahí, aun quería cuestionar varias cosas, varios motivos, pero si no iba a recibir una respuesta no esperaba quedarse ahí.

-Exactamente- mustió grave- exactamente fue eso lo que hice aquella vez ¿recuerdas?

Y ella lo recordaba, aquella vez cuando estuvieron recostados en la misma cama con ella empapada en lágrimas de angustia. Cómicamente, estaban repitiendo la misma conversación de aquel día.

-Fuimos muy felices, bueno, yo fui muy feliz…nunca pensé, que otra cosa aparte del soccer me daría la misma felicidad, y cuando te besé por primera vez descubrí que había una cosa que me podía hacer inmensamente feliz…aún más que el futbol.

-Teníamos dieciséis años Endou, yo sólo era una idealista chiquilla enamorada de la idea de ti, o quizá de la idea del amor- interrumpió suspirando pesadamente, sentía que aquella conversación ya no tenía ningún sentido, era risible que después de lo que había sucedido años atrás tuviera relevancia ahora.

-¿Eso crees?, pues yo quiero creer que te amaba, y te amaba mucho, no quería que nada ni nadie te tocara, no quería que ni siquiera el aire pasara por tu rostro. No podía pensar, comer, ni asistir a un partido si tú no me estabas acompañando aun que sea en mi mente. –A pesar de que la sombra cubría el rostro de él, y ella le daba la espalda puedo adivinar la sonrisa en su cara- ¿Recuerdas aquel día que te enojaste conmigo porque te había dejado plantada por seguir entrenando?, no me hablaste en una semana. Y en una semana no pude ni siquiera intentar hacer una de mis técnicas especiales. Recuerdo cuando estaba lloviendo y corriste llorando, ¿Fue aquí cierto?, nunca estuve seguro si fue en la sala o en la cocina de esta casa, solo sé que fue aquí.

-Endou…-trató de hacerle callar, pero el torrente de palabras que salía de la boca de Endou ya era incontenible.

Ése día me llamaste Mamoru, sé que fue un susurro pero lo escuché, y fue la primera vez, me gritaste y te grité, corriste lejos de la "torre de acero" y terminaste aquí atrapada por la lluvia. Yo te seguí, loco de miedo de que me dejaras, que me abandonaras para siempre. Vinimos aquí _La casa abandonada _y fue la primera vez.

-Sé que eso no es verdad, lo fue para mi, no para ti- Mustió en un ligero alegato.

-Oh! Lo fue, la primera vez que tuve a una mujer en mis brazos queriéndola en serio y sintiendo de verdad. No estoy seguro de como entramos aquí ni seguro de si fue en la cocina o el comedor, quizá fue en la sala…

-¡No lo digas!-rogó casi inaudible pues el decirlo si censura terminaría por dejarla completamente indiferente a lo que dijera él.

-Te desnudé con mis manos y tuvimos sexo, pero ahora no me atrevo a decirlo por su verdadero nombre. Me besaste y cuando tus ojos cambiaron de color almendra a rojo por la pasión, ¿Lo sabes cierto?, tal vez no lo creas pero dijiste "Mamoru", desde entonces solo decías "Mamoru" cuando tus ojos cambiaban de color…

-Lo sabías desde entonces…- dijo estupefacta por la revelación-era verdad lo que dijiste la última vez…

-¿Que tus ojos cambian de color cuando llegas al clímax?, sí, lo supe desde el primer día. Me gustaba porque cada vez que lo hacías, aunque fuera por unos segundos te volvías una mujer aun más deliciosa y ya no era solo un Endou para ti. Le diste a mi nombre una connotación exquisita. Lo volviste tan íntimo y privado, algo prohibido para ti y todos los demás, era como si sólo se pudiera decir en un susurro silencioso y disfrutar del placer de una pequeña blasfemia.

Te pedía que al graduarnos nos casáramos porque sabía que si pensabas en tu sano juicio me dejarías de inmediato. Sabía que de razonar correctamente te darías cuenta que no debías estar conmigo y que nuestra relación estaba fuera de lugar. Estabas cegada por el amor y la pasión, yo me aproveché de ello.

Sentía repugnancia de mi mismo, porque te presionaba sin descanso día y noche para que te casaras conmigo esperando que la venda no cayera de tus ojos. Prácticamente te obligué.

Así como ya casados te obligué a embarazarte.

-¿Obligarme?-Esa parte no la sabía, sí se había dado cuenta de la extraña insistencia en la boda pero su hijo, ¿Su bebé?

-¿Pensaste que fue un accidente? Cuando regresamos de la luna de miel y te traje aquí, cuando te dije que había comprado y renovado esta casa para ambos. Aquella vez que lo hicimos en la biblioteca, lo hicimos sin protección, yo no la use deliberadamente. No había mejor forma de atarte a mí, que con un niño.

-Es…-Sin despegar la horrorizada vista de la ventana Natsumi perdió la noción de donde estaba. Su hijo, su bebé la cosa que más había adorado en éste mundo, solo había sido para él una…

-¿Una herramienta? Soy bajo Natsumi, en lo que respecta a ti soy bajo, lo suficientemente rastrero como para casarte conmigo y embarazarte. Pero no lo suficiente como para no haber deseado desesperadamente un niño, un niño y una niña tuyos. Porque no quería uno, si no varios. Una preciosa mujercita para adorar como te adoraba a ti, y un niño hermoso y fuerte parte tuya y mía para querer. Lo quería tanto, con toda mi alma y mi ser.

Porque si tu algún día te ibas una parte de ti se quedaría conmigo. Puedes dudar de mi todo lo que quieras, puedes escupir sobre mi todo lo que desees. Pero jamás y digo jamás, tengas duda alguna de que amo a nuestro hijo.

Pero tampoco funcionó.

-No funcionó porque yo lo maté Endou…-dijo con ojos cristalinos- yo al principio no quería a nuestro hijo, no me sentía capaz de tener a tu hijo. Me lo quitaron porque lo rechacé en un principio. Teníamos tan solo diecinueve años Endou éramos tan solo unos chiquillos jugando a la casita. Al último Aki, Fuyuka y Haruna me hicieron reaccionar, ese niño era una luz para mi vida. Y cuando lo amé, cuando por fin pude aceptar el embarazo, era demasiado tarde, lo perdí. Nunca pude quitármelo de la cabeza.

-No tienes idea de como te odie por eso odie al desgraciado que intentó asaltarte pero sobre todo te odie a ti. Tú estúpida independencia te impidió pedirme que te llevara a comprar las vitaminas para el embarazo y decidiste ir tú sola, no me querías cerca, ya para entonces la venda comenzaba a caer de tus ojos. Comenzabas a darte cuenta de que no me amabas realmente.

-¿Amarte?, estaba loca por ti, no deseaba a nadie que no fueras tu ¡No vengas a decir esas tonterías ahora!

-¿Entonces porque no me dejabas acercarme? Desde que el embarazó me alejabas como si fuera la peste.

-Por lo que decían, todos pensaban que te debiste haber casado con Aki, Fuyuka, con…ella. Incluso tu madre me dijo que no creía que estuvieras enamorado de mí. Que con el embarazo te tenía asegurado. Había tanta diferencia entre nosotros, mi familia, mis costumbres y las tuyas….La gente creía incluso que me había embarazado antes de la boda para atraparte, por entonces ya eras un famoso jugador de soccer, creían que mentía y no estaba embarazada de cuatro meses sino de seis. Y tú siempre fuera y tan callado parecías creer lo mismo. El club de Raimon con Matsukaze te absorbía y tú parecías querer que lo hiciera.

¡Creía que si me alejaba de ti te demostraría que te amaba, por ti y que hiciste la elección correcta!, ¡Sin embargo pasé noches enteras en aquella cama, contigo pero sola!

-¿Y eso que importaba Natsumi? ¡Pudiste habérmelo dicho! Te odiaba por perder a nuestro hijo tú y solo tú eras la culpable por que no pudiera cargar a mi niño en brazos. Todo el amor que tenía por ti era odio. ¿Sabes lo que son noches enteras compartiendo la cama con la asesina de tu hijo? No querías al niño desde un principio, tal vez lo habías hecho deliberadamente.

Tu silencio era asqueroso, lo odiaba, comencé a odiar todo lo que salía de ti.

-¡¿Y que querías que dijera?! No podía decirle nada a alguien que me daba la espalda, estaba destrozada, no tenía a mi niño, no te tenía a ti, no tenía a nadie en el mundo. Estaba sola yo y mi dolor, mi capacidad de amar esta enterrada en una lápida en un cementerio ahí quedó literalmente, se fue con lo que alcanzó a formarse de mi bebé.¿Que querías? pasé días, y días, recostada en aquella cama llorando a mi niño, llorándole a una espalda que se diera la vuelta, que me abrazara y me dijera que tendríamos otros, que me quería aunque no tuviera al niño.

El silencio que se hizo cayó en los hombros del susodicho, la culpa infundió el valor a sus ojos de dejar salir una lágrima que abrazó sus mejillas con su calor…nunca había llorado a su hijo y ahora solo una lágrima simbolizaba que lo había amado. Y que había muerto por su culpa.

-Los años siguientes fueron tu forma de hacerme pagar por matar a tu hijo supongo…yo no te dejé tocarme y tu buscaste a quien te dejara hacerlo.

-Me gustaría justificar eso, pero no…busqué otro cuerpo con la intención de procrear al niño que me quitaste pero no tuve el valor. Porque no sería el mismo y no serías tú su madre, aun albergaba sentimientos por ti, ingenuos e inútiles, lo sé. Pero las noches con ella me endurecieron, el clímax final era repetitivo y tedioso, comencé a llevar la relación con descuido hasta que tú te enteraste.

-Lo sabía desde antes, por eso decidí estar con él, para buscar alguien. Si tú no estabas alguien más podría amarme, y él lo hizo. Lo hizo muy bien y lo ha hecho desde entonces. Aquella noche te fuiste y al día siguiente te encontré con ella. No dije nada porque ninguno de los dos tenía derecho a reclamar algo. Admítelo los cuatro éramos felices.

-Hasta que me pediste el divorcio…

-Te lo pedí en espera de un acuerdo civilizado pues no quedaba nada Endou. Aun quería hablar contigo y despedirme…

-Y yo te violé, ¿No es verdad? No tienes idea de lo que fue mi vida después de aquella noche Natsumi. Estaba loco, tomé a diario, me deje ir, falte por primera vez a los entrenamientos, hasta que un día no pude más. Quise matarme.

Me había dado cuenta de cuanto daño te había causado, de lo que te había orillado a hacer y cuando por fin te habías decidido a cortarme e incluso podría haber pedido perdón lo arruiné todo, arruiné lo que quedaba, no era nada pero lo destruí.

Nunca había obligado a tener sexo conmigo a nadie y mucho menos dañar físicamente a una mujer, pero lo hice loco de deseo. No lo creerás pero en mi mente tus movimientos, palabras y gritos desesperados parecían pedirme que siguiera que te hiciera mía porque tú querías que lo hiciera.

Cuando desperré y me di cuenta de lo que había hecho hui.

Aun agradezco a Kidou por haber evitado que me matara aquel día, aunque ahora no estoy seguro.

-Tantas cosas…-Comenzó a reír Natsumi- tantas cosas han pasado, tanto hemos perdido solo por no decir lo que en media hora nos hubiera ahorrado tanto sufrimiento. ¡No queda nada más que mi asqueroso y enfermizo amor por ti!- gritó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Dime una cosa Endou!, ¿Por qué hasta ahora?, ¿Por qué has venido hoy aquí?, ¿Por qué esta casa esta intacta?, ¿No debiste de venderla?, ¿No deberías estar casado con ella?

-¡Debí de haberlo hecho!- gritó levantándose de un tirón- Sé que debí de vender la casa, dársela a alguien para que fuéramos libres. Pero yo no quiero serlo. Estoy harto de tratar de cortar cadenas cuando deseo ser un esclavo. No me casé con ella porque no la quiero, al contrario desde aquella vez no he tocado a ninguna otra mujer, he vivido aquí desde entonces. En _esta casa _no he tocado nada desde aquel día tu recamara esta tal y como la dejaste, ¡todo! Fingí vender esta casa y la compré yo mismo, te envié el dinero por el abogado.

La tomó de los hombros obligando a dejar de ver por la ventana y ella pudo ver claramente que él ya estaba desquiciado, tenía una mirada maniática empañada de lágrimas y agua que corría en sus mejillas.

-He venido hoy aquí…porque esperaba verte. Aquí voy a estar siempre. Solo por si acaso…-apretó con fuerza sus antebrazos clavándole las uñas- solo por si acaso, en algún momento querías volver y yo estaría aquí ofreciéndote nada más que un montón de recuerdos y cadenas para atarte a mi nuevamente Natsumi quiero que estés en _nuestra casa_- Su mirada trastornada dejó salir una sonrisa enajenada.

-Sonará estúpido, insulso e inapropiado. Sé que no es lo que quieres oír y tal vez ni siquiera me creas, pero te amo. Estoy dementemente enamorado de ti. Alimento una lunática obsesión por ti y me gusta llamarla amor. Aquí voy a estar Natsumi, Natsumi, Natsumi, Natsumi, Natsumi… mía… mi Natsumi.

Temblorosamente dejó caer sus labios sobre los de ella en un enfermizo beso. Al que ella se aferró como una piedra de salvación en medio de una marea.

Entre beso y beso ella no pronunció ninguna palabra solo al final cuando sus ojos cambiaron de nuevo a rojo; siseo "_Mamoru"_

Pero la palabra venía acompañada de decepción y adiós a los oídos de Endou.

Vacías por que él solo quería escuchar dos palabras que le dijeran que ella cerraba sus ojos y oídos a la realidad y quería quedarse ahí con él entre esas cuatro paredes.

Se levantó del suelo pesadamente dejando paso al contactó de su amplia y masculino espalda contra el frío cristal de la ventana la mirada psicópata que había abandonado sus ojos hacía un momento regreso. Con deliberada lentitud de deslizó de nuevo al suelo sin despegar su espalda de la pared y con una fuerza desmedida abrazó el laxo cuerpo de ella contra su pecho acariciando constantemente su cabello de arriba abajo, con unas gruesas lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos hacia su sonrisa desequilibrada...

* * *

**Final!**

**Hola chicos y chicas! Este es el final, tardío pero el final.**

**Al principio lo odie pero creo que no quedó tan mal después de todo, iba a poner lemon, pero naaaa creo lo haría si hiciera un epilogo el cual aun no me decido si hacer o no…¿Qué opinan? Lo hago o lo dejo aquí de plano.**

**Bueno!**

**Gracias por leerlo estoy infinitamente agradecida de que hayan llegado hasta aquí y me encantaría que comentaran por favor.**

**angylopez** gracias a que seguiste pude terminar esto espero no haberte dejado insatisfecha, sé que prometí no hacerlo, me encantó leer tus comentarios, me emociono.

**FeNiXD** Espero te haya gustado el final y que no me quieras golpear. Gracias por leer de verdad me alegro saber que me seguías.

**Mary-animeangel **para ti un último reto, ya que sabes como leer bien mis fics, quiero ver que tan buena eres leyendo entre líneas en éste capitulo. Y claro aprovecho para llorar de felicidad por la dedicación de tu video. Lo amé! Lo amé! Ya sabes que este fic esta dedicado a ti por ser una gran lectora (snif…snif)

**Lexi annastumi asakura kido** Pequeña este sería tu regalo antes de que entres a la universidad! Si te gusta o no dímelo ya sabes que yo complazco a mis lectores (tu pideme!) lo cambio si quieres. Chica eres genial gracias por leer.

Hasta pronto!


End file.
